


Les Femmes du Sanctuaire

by TerresDeBrume



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Subterfuge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus n'est pas du genre jaloux. Du tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Femmes du Sanctuaire

Camus n'était pas jaloux, et encore moins des femmes du sanctuaire.

 

Elles n'étaient que des Chevaliers comme les autres, après tout : si Athéna les y autorisait, libre à elles de passer leur vie à étouffer sous des masques lourds et inconfortables au possible.

 

Milo, pourtant, aurait pu être la source de bien des ressentiments, car il était bien bâti, bel homme et d'un naturel assez facile d'accès.

 

Mais Camus n'était pas jaloux, pas même de Shina qui participait à l'intégralité des soirées poker hebdomadaires de la dixième maison, soirées que Milo n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde. De toute façon, il faisait entièrement confiance à Aphrodite, Shura et Death Mask –enfin, Anchise- pour empêcher ce stupide Chevalier de la Pieuvre de tenter quoi que ce soit auprès de son Milo… tout du moins lorsqu'ils consentaient à lâcher leurs moitiés respectives des yeux suffisamment longtemps pour prêter attention à autre chose qu'à leurs jeux ou à la bouteille de whisky –ou de scotch, c'était selon.

Entretemps, Shina pouvait allègrement tirer parti de la naïveté de Milo et de son absence totale de notion d'espace personnel : il était de notoriété publique au sein du sanctuaire que le Scorpion était particulièrement tactile, rivalisant même avec Aphrodite, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Bref, Shina pouvait tâter autant qu'elle le voulait, sans que Milo ne s'en offense.

June, sous des dehors innocents et gracieux, ne manquait pas une occasion de flatter l'ego du séduisant arachnide, travail de sape subtil qui trompait efficacement l'intégralité des chevaliers d'or, Shaka compris, mais dont le chevalier du Verseau n'était pas dupe : il savait très bien ou la blonde voulait en venir, et il savait aussi très bien que Milo remarquait ces tentatives à peu près aussi bien qu'un rhinocéros remarquerait une fourmi lui courant sur le dos.

Marine, elle, squattait sans vergogne la septième maison, sous le prétexte habile de vouloir se renseigner sur Aiolia, avec qui Milo partageait un goût prononcé pour les activités salissantes telles que le basket, le moto cross ou encore la réparation d'automobiles.

Seule Saori se tenait à distance du saint du Scorpion, mais bien qu'elle évitât à tout prix d'approcher les douze Temples Zodiacaux, le maitre des glaces ne pouvait ignorer les longues œillades enamourées qu'elle lançait à Milo chaque fois qu'ils la croisaient dans les couloirs du palais du Pope.

 

Mais Camus n'était pas jaloux pour autant, d'autant moins que les quatre jeunes femmes ne tardèrent finalement pas à se désintéresser de Milo.

 

Saori, à force d'écarquiller les yeux, finit par attraper une vilaine conjonctivite due au froid, qui la laissa boursoufflée pendant deux semaines, et fit jaser tout le sanctuaire pendant près d'un mois, la dissuadant de remettre les pieds en Grèce pour un bout de temps. D'ailleurs tout le monde s'en trouvait satisfait, préférant de loin la statue d'Athéna à son incarnation terrestre.

June, un soir, rit si fort que son corset finit par craquer sous la pression, la laissant certes à l'abri de son masque, mais également à moitié dénudée. Camus l'envoya illico presto chez Aldébaran qui, étonnamment, avait des doigts de fées, avec pour mission de lui rapporter une paire de ciseaux empruntée le matin même. June s'exécuta et ne quitta plus la deuxième maison, dont elle finit même par épouser le propriétaire, abandonnant du même coup le port du masque. Milo fut bien un peu surpris, mais ne protesta pas.

Marine, qui avait longtemps insisté pour cuisiner pour Milo (et Camus, lorsqu'il était présent) finit par déserter le Temple du Scorpion après avoir reçu sur la tête une avalanche de grenouilles paniquées, animaux qu'elle avait en horreur, et dont Milo avait eut le plus grand mal à la débarrasser sans recevoir un œil au beurre noir dû aux mouvements erratiques de la jeune femme. Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait croisé Aiolia, qui l'avait consolée de sa frayeur et l'avait demandée en mariage dans la foulée. Milo avait sévèrement tancé Camus, arguant que les cuisses de grenouilles avaient beau être une spécialité française, on n'en remplissait pas tout un placard, ce à quoi le Verseau avait répondu qu'il allait pourtant bien ça pour nourrir deux personnes, et qu'en prime maintenant, il allait devoir en racheter.

Enfin Shina, qui appréciait le whisky douze ans d'âge au moins autant qu'Anchise, finit par renoncer aux soirées poker après six mois de résistance, lorsqu'elle en eut assez de constater que tout l'aspirine du Sanctuaire disparaissait mystérieusement chaque vendredi matin, ce qui l'obligeait à quémander auprès d'un Shion ardemment anti-alcool et particulièrement vocal sur ce sujet la permission d'aller au village de Rodorio pour refaire sa provision, permission qui n'était que rarement accordée. Elle décida donc de se rabattre sur le film d'horreur du mardi soir, divertissement bien connu du Temple des Gémeaux auquel Kanon fut si ravi de l'intégrer que le groupe des parieurs (réunion le mercredi soir dans la quatrième maison) ne tardèrent pas à spéculer sur la possibilité d'une liaison entre ces deux là. Personne, bien entendu, ne sut jamais rien des quantités industrielles de recettes glacées parfumées à la rose qui transitèrent du temple du Verseau à celui de la Vierge… sauf peut-être Aphrodite qui, ayant arrangé le contrat, n'hésitait pas à prélever sa petite commission.

 

Pendant ce temps Milo, qui était peut-être blond mais pas complètement stupide non plus, finit un jour (peu après l'affaire Shina) par céder aux doutes qui le rongeaient depuis un moment déjà pour poser la question fatidique, dont la réponse le surprit agréablement.

 

Oui, Camus pouvait affirmer sans rougir qu'il n'était absolument pas jaloux, et qu'il n'avait jamais eut le moindre doute quant aux capacités de discernement de son amant, ni sur le fait que le Scorpion saurait parfaitement repousser toute tentative de séduction…

 

Mais ça, c'était uniquement parce que Milo lui avait démontré plus d'une fois que la mauvaise foi et la ruse étaient souvent plus efficaces qu'une crise de colère.


End file.
